The doodles of the characters are from Disney VS. Non-Disney Villains Part 1 (DeviantArt stuff)
Here is the black and white ink doodles of the characters are from Disney VS. Non-Disney Villains Part 1 are in black and white and the white paper (such as Dopey from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), Gabby from Gulliver´s Travels (1939), Gideon from Pinocchio (1940), The Flying Donkey from Fantasia (1940), The Crows from Dumbo (1941), Friend Owl from Bambi (1942), Gus from Cinderella (1950), The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland (1951), Mr.Smee from Peter Pan (1953), Snowball from Animal Farm (1954), Jock from Lady and the Tramp (1955), Old Dreamy from The Snow Queen (1957), The King from Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sergeant Tibbs and the Colonel from 101 Dalmatians (1961), Robespierre from Gay Purr-ee (1962), Archimedes from The Sword in the Stone (1963), The Vultures from The Jungle Book (1967), Max from Yellow Submarine (1968), Lafayette from The Aristocats (1970), The Scarecrow from Journey Back to Oz (1972), Little John from Robin Hood (1973), Peace from Wizards (1977), Evinrude from The Rescuers (1977) ,Frodo from The Lord of the Rings (1978), Fiver from Watership Down (1978), The Snow Queen from The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe (1979), Dinky and Boomer from The Fox and the Hound (1981), Dr. Fiske from Heavy Metal (1981), Nicodemus and The Great Owl from The Secret of NIMH (1982), Mommy Fortuna from The Last Unicorn (1982) ,Dizzy and Stretch from Rock and Rule (1983), Queen Juliana from Fire & Ice (1983), Ralph from Twice Upon a Time (1983), Mr.Cherrywood from The Care Bears Movie (1985), Gurgi from The Black Cauldron (1985), Orin from Starchaser: The Legend of Orin (1985), Dr.Dawson from The Great Mouse Detective (1986), The Bushwoolies from My Little Pony: the Movie (1986), Optimus Prime from The Transformers The Movie (1986), Tony and Bridget from An American Tail (1986), Peter Palette from The Elm-Chanted Forest (1986), Dave Seville from The Chipmunk Adventure (1987), Radio from The Brave Little Toaster (1987), Low-Light from G.I. Joe the Movie (1987), Scalawag and Igor from Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night (1987), Jeff and Tammy from Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988), Benny the Cab from Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988), Poindexter and the Professor from Felix the Cat: the Movie (1988), Tito from Oliver & Company (1988), Petrie from The Land Before Time (1988), Flip from Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989), Sebastian from The Little Mermaid (1989), Killer from All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989), Mr.Tibbs from The BFG (1989), Michael from Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990), Elroy from Jetsons: the Movie (1990), Gene from Ducktales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990), Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1990), The Mouse Queen from The Nutcracker Prince (1990), The Mushroom from Despertaferro (1990), Raffles from Rover Dangerfield (1991), Pinocchio from The Magic Riddle (1991), Lumiere from Beauty and the Beast (1991), Wylie Burp from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991), Turnip from The Princess and the Goblin (1991), Tiny from The Seventh Brother (1991), Snipes from Rock-a-Doodle (1992), Batty Koda from FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992), Pico from The Magic Voyage (1992), Nails from Cool World (1992), Nessie from Freddie as F.R.O.7 (1992), Genie from Aladdin (1992), Scowl and Batso from Happily Ever After (1993), Willy from Once Upon a Forest (1993), Puggsy from Tom & Jerry The Movie (1993), The Thief from The Thief and the Cobbler (1993), Lock, Shock and Barrel from The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Captain Neweyes from We're Back! A Dinosaur Story (1993), Robin from Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993),Jacquimo from Thumbelina (1994), Abis Mal from The Return of Jafar (1994), Zazu from The Lion King (1994), Dogmatix from Asterix Conquers America (1994), Stanley from A Troll in Central Park (1994), Bluebeard from Felidae (1994), Jean-Bob from The Swan Princess (1994), Adventure from The Pagemaster (1994), Grandpa Longneck from The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure and other Direct-To-Video Sequels (1994-present), Rocko from The Pebble and the Penguin (1995), Meeko from Pocahontas (1995), The Mutant Toys from Toy Story (1995), Boris from Balto (1995), David from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996), The Gargoyles from The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), Cassim from Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996), The Nerdlucks from Space Jam (1996), Pudge from Cats Don't Dance (1997), Pain and Panic from Hercules (1997), Clavious from The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997), Humpty Dumpty from Babes in Toyland (1997), The Dog from The Fearless Four (1997), Forte from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997), Rasputin from Anastasia (1997), The Rabbits from Tiny´s Heroes (1997), Ruber´s Minions from Quest for Camelot (1998), Cholena from An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998), Mushu from Mulan (1998), King James from Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998), Zelda from The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998), Shaggy from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998), General Mandible from Antz (1998), Kovu and Kiara from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998), Slyly the Fox from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer the Movie (1998), The Monkeys from The Rugrats Movie (1998), Belladonna from An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998), Flik from A Bug's Life (1998), Hotep and Huy from The Prince of Egypt (1998), Helen and Troy from The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998), Tantor from Tarzan (1999), The Kralahome from The King and I (1999), Kent Mansley from The Iron Giant (1999), Ludmilla from Bartok the Magnificent (1999), Al McWhiggin from Toy Story 2 (1999), The Flamingos from Fantasia 2000 (1999), Miguel from The Road to El Dorado (2000), Ginger from Chicken Run (2000), Nellie Brie from An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000), Splatter and Dodge from Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000), Carnotaurus from Dinosaur (2000), Cale from Titan A.E. (2000), Warp Darkmatter from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000), Tip and Dash from The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000), Tyler from Heavy Metal 2000 (2000), Kuzco and Pacha from The Emperor's New Groove (2000), Huckleberry Finn the Fox from Tom Sawyer the Cat (2001), Dr.Philium Benedict from Recess: School´s Out (2001), The Donkey from Shrek (2001), Milo from Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Drix from Osmosis Jones (2001), Jane from Return to Neverland (2002), Septimus from Dragon Hill (2002), Stitch from Lilo and Stitch (2002), Spirit from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002), Niju from Balto 2:Wolf Quest (2002), Mike the Microphone from Mickey's House of Villains (2002), Jim Hawkins from Treasure Planet (2002), Thunderbolt and Lil´Lightning from 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003), Shanti from The Jungle Book 2 (2003), Eris from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003), Stitch from Stitch! The Movie (2003), Dory from Finding Nemo (2003), Kenai from Brother Bear (2003), Peter Pan (the live-action version) from Peter Pan (2003), Maggie from Home on the Range (2004), The Singing Tortoise from Mickey Donald Goofy The Three Musketeers (2004), Oscar from Shark Tale (2004), Syndrome from The Incredibles (2004), Zeebedee from Doogal/The Magic Roundabout (2005), Cappy from Robots (2005), Lady Campanula Tottington from Wallace and Gromit: Curse of the Wererabbit (2005), Victor van Dort from Corpse Bride (2005), Kronk from The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005), Malthazar from Arthur and the Invisibles (2006), The rats from Flushed Away (2006), Anastasia from Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007), The singing Frog from Meet the Robinsons (2007), Russ Cargill from The Simpsons Movie (2007), The Squirrel from Enchanted (2007), Eva from WALL-E (2008), Vlad from Horton Hears a Who (2008), Mittens from Bolt (2008), The Other Mother from Coraline (2009), B.O.B. from Monsters vs. Aliens (2009), Malthazar from Arthur and the Revenge of Malthazar (2009), Ray from The Princess and the Frog (2009), Lotso-o-Huggin Bear from Toy Story 3 (2010), The Chameleon from Tangled (2010) and Megamind from Megamind (2010)). from DeviantArt: TomArmstrong20 Category:My art STUFF